1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a monitor apparatus capable of identifying an electronic apparatus according to the power parameter(s) being detected.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to save energy, setup of smart meters and architecture of advanced metering infrastructures (AMI) have been widely adopted. Advanced metering infrastructures may be used to replace the conventional manual metering while increasing energy usage efficiency. According to a research, users tend to save energy spontaneously when they are informed of a total energy usage in the house. The users may save even more energy if they may be informed of energy usage in each electronic apparatus used at home.
A conventional method used to monitor whether any of the electronic apparatus being turned on or turned off is by adding a sensor into each electronic apparatus, such method belongs to an intrusive load monitoring. Nevertheless, a nonintrusive appliance load monitoring is another conventional method which can be used to determine which electronic apparatus is turned on or turned off after a total power signature of all electronic apparatuses is detected. Therefore, how to accurately determine which electronic apparatus is turned on or turned off using the nonintrusive appliance load monitoring has become one of the major subjects in the industry. Another issue yet to be overcome is to identify the same electronic apparatus without installing other devices thereto.